Gemi and Mini
by DiamondAnime
Summary: Gemi and Mini are the newest members of Fairy Tail. They are nice and fit in well, but who are the really? (Note: Gemi and Mini are our OCs, not the Celestial Spirits.) Pairings might be included. Author(s): Gemi and Mini
1. The Beginning

Gemi and Mini

**OC Descriptions:**

Gemi- Female, black hair, dark brown eyes, age 13. Personality: Shy, cautious

Mini- Female, light blue hair, bright emerald green eyes, age 13. Personality: Outgoing, overly friendly.

Aqua- Female, light blue Exceed with a white belly and a white tip on her tail (Basically Happy but a lighter blue and female.)

Flare- Female, red Exceed with darker red ears and stomach

OC Magic:

Gemi- Water dragon slayer (1st gen.), Aera, Re-equip

Mini- Fire dragon slayer (1st gen.), Aera, Re-equip

Chapter 1: The Beginning

**~Unknown Forest, Normal P.O.V~**

All they were doing was wandering around a forest right? Wrong. They were searching for something, but they didn't know what. They didn't expect to run into anyone, but fate has ways of making everything come together in the end.

"Gemi! Gemi! Who is that up ahead! You said there would be no one here!" Mini whispers.

"Well, I guess I was wrong, but I wasn't EXPECTING this." Gemi whispers back.

"Well, whoever it is, they sure are loud."

"You got that right Mini."

"Should we talk to them? Please? I wanna meet them!"

"You know, there's such thing as being TOO friendly."

"Yeah, and?"

"Nothing…"

"So we can talk to them?"

"No! Lets just hide here and watch them, see if they're good or bad, you know?"

"Fine…"

"Down here! They're coming!"

The mysterious group containing a blonde girl, a redhead girl, a black haired boy, a blue Exceed, and a pink-haired boy. They were clearly arguing about something.

"I say we go just go and attack them!" says the pink-haired boy.

"No Natsu, that idea has no tactics and we most likely wouldn't win the fight." Says the redhead girl.

"Wait guys… I hear something…" says the pink-haired boy.

"Gemi… how can he hear us?!" Mini exclaims loudly, a bit TOO loudly, because a certain Dragon Slayer heard their conversation.

"Mini shh! They'll hear us if we're too loud!" Gemi whispers back.

"We already did." Says the pink-haired boy while looking at them.

"Who are you?! Are you gonna hurt us?! I won't let you touch Gemi!" Mini yells.

"Mini… I can protect myself you know…" Gemi says.

"We're not going to hurt you… but who are you?" says the blonde.

"Well, I'm Gemi,"

"and I'm Mini."

"And we're Wizards." Gemi and Mini say together.

"Gemi and Mini… like the celestial spirits?" the blonde asks

"What celestial spirits?" Gemi says.

"There are celestial spirits with the same name as us? Cool!" Mini says

"Yeah there is. Anyway… would you like to come back to our guild with us? We just have to complete our job." the blonde says.

"We can help with your job if you want…" Gemi says.

"And we would totally like to join a guild!" Mini says.

"Ok then, I'm Lucy," The blonde says, "this is Erza," she says while pointing to the redhead girl, "that's Gray," She motions to the black haired boy, "the cat is Happy, and that's Natsu." She points at the pink-haired boy.

"Cool, let's go do your job now." Mini says while smiling.

**~Unknown Forest, Mini's P.O.V~**

_I've always wanted to join a guild! This'll be so much fun! I just hope the people there are as nice as Lucy…_

"We're here." Erza whispers.

"What are we waiting for then? Lets attack!" Natsu whispers back.

"Yeah!" Gemi and I whisper.

"Alright… on the count of three." Lucy says. "One… two… three!"

Gemi, Mini, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Happy, and Natsu all jump into the dark guild's HQ and start attacking.

"Guys! Gemi and me can attack the master! You take everyone else!" I shout.

"What?!" Lucy shouts back.

"Lets just go Gemi! Activate you-know-what! I shout.

"Ok!" Gemi shouts back.

_We activate our Aera magic and attack the dark guild's master with our magic, although we don't want to tell anyone what our magic is until we get to the guild so we just cover our fists in our element and punch him._

The battle was won in a matter of minutes.

"You guys have Aera!" Happy shouts at Gemi and I.

"So…?" We say back.

"I thought only Exceeds had Aera!"

"That's where we learned it from… our Exceeds, Aqua and Flare."

"Where are they?"

"You can come out now!"

"Alright!" Our Exceeds Aqua and Flare say and come out of their hiding places.

"Wait… you have Exceeds? Does that mean that you're Dragon Slayers?" Natsu asks.

"You'll just have to wait and see!" We reply.

"Ok, we have to take the train back to Magnolia now!" Lucy says.

"The train?!" Gemi, Natsu, and me say together.

"Yeah, the train, how else would we get back?"

"Flying?" Gemi says.

"No. Just get on the train."

"Fine…" I say.

**~On The Train, Normal P.O.V~**

While on the train to Magnolia, you can see three, very sick looking people.

"Are they ok?" Lucy asks.

"They get motion sickness." Flare says.

"Oh…"

**~Fairy Tail Guild, Normal P.O.V~**

"Is it always like this?" Gemi asks timidly while they walk into an arguing Fairy Tail.

"Basically…" Lucy replies.

"Awesome!" Gemi and Mini say.

"Wow…"

"Anyway… can we get our guild marks?"

"Of course, Mira would you please give them their guild marks?"

"Sure, where would you two like them?" Mira says

"Orange on my left shoulder." Mini says.

"Blue on my right shoulder." Gemi says.

"Perfect! There you go, you're official Fairy Tail members." Mira says.

"Awesome!" Gemi and Mini say together.

"Oi! Now that you've joined the guild, show us your magic!" Natsu shouts.

"Ok!" They say.

"Mini, where should we start?" Gemi asks.

"Aera, duh." Mini replies.

The two small girls activate Aera.

"Cool!" all of the Exceeds minus Aqua and Flare say.

"Next?" Mini asks.

"Re-equip."

The girls re-equip into regular armor.

"So you are re-equip mages then?" Erza asks.

"No, we just know how to do it. It isn't our main magic." They say.

"Two magics?!" The whole guild says.

"Ready to show them our main magic Mini?"

"Of course, Gemi"

"Water Dragon's Roar!"

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

The whole guild just stares at them, dumbstruck.

"Cool! You're a Fire Dragon Slayer!" Natsu shouts suddenly.

"Yeah I am, what kind of mage are you?" Mini asks.

"I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer too!"

"Cool! Are there any other Dragon Slayers here?"

"Yeah, there's Gajeel and Wendy."

"Can Gemi and I meet them?"

"Of course!"

"Mini…" Gemi says.

"Oh come on Gemi! Lets make some friends!" Mini says.

"Ok, I guess."

"Hi, I'm Wendy." Wendy says to them.

"Hi Wendy!" Mini says.

"Hi…" Gemi says.

"Sorry, she's kinda shy…" Mini says.

"That's ok! I'm a Sky Dragon Slayer!" Wendy says.

"Cool! Wanna be friends?"

"Ok!"

"I'm gonna go talk to Natsu… be back later Gemi!"

"Hey Natsu!" Mini shouts.

"Yeah Mini?" Natsu says.

"Hi! I wanna talk to you about Fire Dragon Slayer magic!"

"Ok!"

"First off, which one of us is better at it?"

"Does that mean you want to fight me?"

"Yeah, and I won't cheat using Aera or Re-equip."

"Ok. Lets go outside then, Gramps will get mad if we destroy the building."

"Ok then, Gemi! Come outside! I'm gonna fight Natsu!" Mini shouts.

"Seriously?" Lucy says, "He's way older than you, you might get hurt!"

"I won't get hurt… I'm really strong, even if I don't look like it." Mini replies.

"Then lets fight now!" Natsu says.

"Great!"


	2. Friendship and Memories

Gemi and Mini

"_I won't get hurt… I'm really strong, even if I don't look like it." Mini says._

"_Then lets fight now!" Natsu says._

"_Great!"_

Chapter 2: Friendship and Memories

**~Outside of Fairy Tail Guild, Mini's P.O.V~**

"On the count of three begin the fight!" Lucy yells. "One! Two! Three!"

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu shouts.

"That won't work!" I yell as I dodge the attack.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" I shout.

_Natsu is literally blown away by my roar. But hey, not my fault I'm stronger than he is._

"And the winner is… Mini!" Lucy yells.

_Almost everyone in the guild is staring at me, I can feel it. It's kind of uncomfortable for me because, even though I'm really friendly, I don't like too much attention on me._

"Mini good job!" Flare says to me.

"Thanks." I say cheerfully.

"You blew him away in one hit!"

"I know… but can we talk about this later? Please?"

"Oh, sure Mini."

"Thanks."

**~Fairy Tail Guild, Lucy's P.O.V~**

_She beat Natsu in one hit! She must have some powerful magic to do that! And she's so much younger than him too… Oh, well, Natsu will get over it… I hope…_

**~Fairy Tail Guild, Natsu's P.O.V~**

_She beat me with one hit! How is that possible? I'm one of the strongest members of Fairy Tail! She is nice when she isn't attacking me though…_

**~Fairy Tail Guild, Mini's P.O.V~**

_I should probably go apologize to Natsu about beating him up, I guess… _

"Natsu…?" I say

"Huh?" He replies.

"Sorry about beating you up earlier…"

"It's ok! Now we all know your magical power! Is Gemi as strong as you are?"

"Thanks, and yes, Gemi and I have equal strength."

"That's cool… You two should probably form a team, then."

"Great idea, Natsu! Thanks!"

I walk toward Gemi with Flare following me, she's talking to Wendy and her exceed, Carla.

"Gemi! Can I talk to you?" I say.

"What is it Mini?" She replies.

"Natsu suggested we form a team."

"Good idea. What should the team name be?"

"Hmm… What about Team Mist?"

"Team Mist… it has a nice ring to it. Yeah, lets be Team Mist."

"May I join your team too?" Wendy asks.

"Of course!" Gemi and I reply.

"Thanks!"

**~Fairy Tail Guild, Normal P.O.V~**

Lucy walks up to the group of girls and Exceeds. "What are you guys doing?" she asks.

"Hi Lucy! We just made a team, Team Mist." Mini replies cheerfully.

"That's cool, when do you think you'll take your first job?"

"Probably once Gemi and I get settled in to the guild."

"Ok."

**~THREE DAY TIMESKIP, Fairy Tail Guild, Gemi and Mini's P.O.V~**

(A/N: Yes, we're writing in both of their P. at the same time because this part involves a memory that both of them have so it would be easier to write it in both their P. than writing it twice.)

"Gemi, Mini! Now that you've been in the guild for a couple of days can I ask you what happened to your Dragons?" Natsu says.

_~Flashback~_

"_But where are you going?" Two small girls ask._

"_Away from this world, the Dragons can no longer stay here." Two huge Dragons reply to them._

"_Why do you have to go?"_

"_We do not know, but we may never see you girls again. Goodbye, you have been wonderful daughters and apprentices for us"_

"_No! Please don't go!"_

"_We must… Goodbye…"_

"_No!"_

_They couldn't stop it, the Dragons disappeared into the air, never to be seen by the two girls ever again._

_~Flashback End~_

"We don't like talking about it." Gemi and Mini reply darkly.

"Ok…"

**~TIMESKIP ONE DAY, Fairy Tail Guild, Gemi's P.O.V~**

"Gemi! Mini! Do you think we should go on our first job as a team today?" Wendy asks.

"Sure! What job should we choose?" I replied.

_I was becoming more open to my friends, less shy. But of course, I still don't talk much around people I don't know. I don't think I'll ever get over the fear that my friends will leave me… that is why I only trust certain people like Mini and Wendy. _

"I think we should go on this one!" Mini says.

"Well, what kind of job is it?" Wendy asks.

"It's a job for defeating a small dark guild." Mini replies happily.

"Are you sure we can do it?"

"Well duh, we're Team Mist, three Dragon Slayers and three Exceeds. We won't get defeated easily."

"Ok, great! I'll go tell Mirajane." I say.

"Seriously Gemi?" Mini asks.

"Yeah."

"That's great! It means you're starting to talk to other people more!"

"I guess it does…"

_As I walk up to Mirajane I tell myself not to be shy and to talk to her like Mini would. _

"Excuse me, Mirajane? Could Team Mist go on this job?" I say while holding up the job paper.

"Of course, it'll be your team's first job, right?" Mirajane replies.

"Yep."

"Good luck."

"Thank you. Bye Mirajane!"

I walk back to Team Mist (A/N: In case you don't understand, Team Mist is Gemi, Mini, Wendy, Aqua, Flare, and Carla.) "Ok guys, we can go on the job now!" I say.

"Are you guys ok with taking the train to the town?" Wendy asks.

"N-no…" I say.

"You're a Dragon Slayer too, why do you want to take the train? Don't you get motion sickness?" Mini asks.

"Well, Sky Dragon magic includes healing so I can just cast a spell on myself to prevent motion sickness." Wendy answers.

"Cool… can you cast it on us too then?" I say.

"Of course." She replies.

"Great, then lets go."

**~On The Train, Normal P.O.V~**

"Look at me! I'm not sick and I'm on a train!" Mini says.

"This is so cool! Thanks so much, Wendy!" Gemi says.

"You're welcome." Wendy replies.

"You girls really seem to be enjoying yourselves." Flare says.

"Well, duh! We've never been able to do this kind of thing on a train!" Gemi and Mini say together.

"But still, you're overly celebrating this." Aqua says.

"No we're not! This is so different! It's totally worth all this!"

"No it really isn't…"

"Fine, we'll be quiet for the rest of the ride then."

"Suit yourselves."

**~Random Town, Gemi's P.O.V~**

_As I get off of the train I look around. Wait… no… not here! Anywhere but here! I look over at Mini and she seems to be having the same reaction as me but even worse, she really hates this place, it holds bad memories for us. But it holds even worse memories for Mini…_

"No… not here… please not here… why did the job have to be here…?" I hear Mini say.

"Why? What's wrong with this town? It seems perfectly normal to me." Wendy says.

"Gemi and Mini have bad memories of this place… the might not want to use their Dragon Slaying magic here." Flare says.

"Why can't they use Dragon Slaying magic here?"

"Because they can't, they'll just have to stick with Aera and Re-equip for this job."

"Oh… ok then…"

"I guess… I guess we should go to the client's house now…" I say.

"Yeah, you're right, we should get this over with as quick as possible." Mini says.

"And then we can go back to the guild."

"And never come back here again."

"Then lets go!" Wendy says.

"Right!" Mini and I say.

**~Client's House, Normal P.O.V~**

"Are you girls certain you can complete the task?" The client asks the three girls.

"Of course we are! We're Fairy Tail mages!" Wendy says.

"Ok then. Here is the location of the dark guild that has been causing us trouble."

"Great! Thanks!"

**~Dark Guild, Mini's P.O.V~**

"An official guild sent these three WEAKLINGS to take US down?" I hear a member of the dark guild sneer.

"We are Fairy Tail wizards! You will not defeat us!" I shout.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Re-equip! Slayer's armor!" (A/N: We made it up, it basically increases you strength.)

_I take him out with my attack, but the memories come back… the attacks, the death, the cruelty, and within all of the flames the was two small, small, girls… I gasp and start crying. I can't do it. I can't fight. Not here. Never here._

"Mini are you ok? Mini! Mini!"

_Gemi is looking for me and all I can say before I pass out is_ "Gemi…"

**~TIMESKIP TWO DAYS, Fairy Tail Guild, Mini's P.O.V~**

"She's waking up!" I hear Gemi say.

"I know! I see it!" Wendy says.

"Huh? What? Where am I? What happened? Gemi? Wendy?" I say.

"Mini you're back at the guild. You passed out during the fight with the dark guild so we defeated the dark guild and hurried you back here as soon as possible." Gemi says.

"Why did you pass out?" Wendy asks.

"I couldn't stand the memories… too much… I couldn't do it. I couldn't fight." I say.

"You must have some terrible memories of that place…" Wendy says.

"I do but… I don't really like to talk about it… neither does Gemi."

"Ok. I won't ask you about it then."

"Thanks Wendy."

"You're welcome."

_I shouldn't have let that dark guild defeat me… never… I'm weak. I'm the weakest Dragon Slayer that ever existed. I'll never be as good as my dragon. Never. I'm worthless. I am weak, worthless, and don't deserve to be a member of Fairy Tail._


	3. S-Class

Gemi and Mini

_I shouldn't have let that dark guild defeat me… never… I'm weak. I'm the weakest Dragon Slayer that ever existed. I'll never be as good as my Dragon. Never. I'm worthless. I am weak, worthless, and don't deserve to be a member or Fairy Tail._

Chapter 3: S-Class

**~Fairy Tail Guild, Mini's P.O.V~**

"Mini, don't feel that way." Gemi says.

"Huh?" I ask.

"I know what you're thinking. You aren't worthless, or weak. And you totally deserve to be a member of Fairy Tail."

"No…"

"Yes. Now no more negative thoughts from you." Flare says.

"Attention brats!" Master Makarov shouts.

"What is it?" Lucy asks.

"The S-Class trials are coming up! The participants will be… Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Gemi, Mini, Cana Alberona, Fried Justine, Levy McGarden, and Mest!"

"S-Class?" I ask.

"It's wizards that can go on more advanced jobs." Lucy answers.

"Cool!" Gemi and Mini shout.

"SILENCE BRATS!" Master Makarov shouts, "We must go over the rules. This year (A/N: We're kind of… bending the rules.) you may partner with ANYONE, even other participants. No cheating. And may the best wizard(s) win! Oh, by the way, this year's location is Tenroujima Island."

"So Gemi… wanna be partners?" I say.

"Duh!" Gemi replies.

(A/N: This is kind of just like a filler… we're working on the next REAL chapter. The GMG :D)


	4. Hidden Siblings

Gemi and Mini

_Last Chapter Gemi and Mini were picked for the S-Class Exams. YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!_

Chapter 4: Hidden Siblings

**~SEVEN YEAR TIMESKIP, Normal P.O.V~**

"WE'RE ALIVE!" Gemi and Mini scream.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M TRYING TO DRINK HERE!" Cana shouts.

Suddenly they hear "YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"They resurrected!" Wakaba says.

"You're old!" Mini cries.

"And wrinkly!" Gemi adds.

"What happened?!" Gemi and Mini say together.

"All of you and Tenroujima Island disappeared 7 years ago." Macao says.

Mavis explains further.

"I'm HUNGRY!" Gemi says. (A/N: Gemi is literally sitting next to me and won't stop saying "I'M HUNGRY!" –Mini)

"Well, technically we haven't eaten in SEVEN YEARS. I'm hungry too!" Mini says. (A/N: Gemi finally made me hungry too -Mini I'm just that evil. -Gemi)

"WE'RE HUNGRY!" Gemi and Mini say.

**~TIMESKIP ? DAYS, Fairy Tail Guild, Normal P.O.V~**

"Alright everyone! The Grand Magic Games are coming up soon! The teams will be; Team A: Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvell, Gajeel Redfox, Gemi, and Mini. Team B: Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Laxus Dreyar, and Mirajane Strauss. By the way, Gemi and Mini, you will need to give them your last names." Master Makarov says.

"Ok!" Gemi and Mini say.

"You have three months until the games! Start training!"

**~TIMESKIP 3 MONTHS, On The Train To Crocus, Normal P.O.V~**

Everyone has been training for three months. Gemi and Mini went alone with their Exceeds to a location unknown to everyone. Now they are on their way to Crocus, the blooming capital of Fiore.

"Wendy, thanks for using Troia on us, but why didn't you use it on Natsu?" Gemi says.

"Because you're on my team and it's funny to watch Natsu. Also, he's developed a resistance against it." Wendy replies. Everyone laughs. (A/N: Sorry if Wendy seems a little OOC, we have kind of 'tweaked' her personality -Gemi and Mini)

**~Domus Flau, Mini's P.O.V~**

"Welcome to the Grand Magic Games! The guilds participating are Sabertooth, Quatro Cerberus, Mermaid Heel, Raven Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Fairy Tail!" The announcer says, "The first event will begin now! Please decide who will participate!"

.

.

.

"Alright! From Sabertooth, Rufus Lohr! From Mermaid Heel, Beth! From Blue Pegasus, Eve Tilm! From Lamia Scale, Lyon Vastia! From Quatro Cerberus, Yaeger! From Raven Tail, Nullpudding! From Fairy Tail B, Gray Fullbuster! From Fairy Tail A, Mini Dragneel!" The announcer says, "The event is called Hidden!

.

.

.

"DRAGNEEL?!" Fairy Tail shouts.

"Yes, Dragneel. You got a problem with that?" I say in a scary voice.

"N-no! It's just… Natsu's last name is Dragneel too!" Happy says.

"Oh yeah, Natsu's my brother, so what?"

Natsuuuuuuu! Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?"

"JUST LET ME FIGHT!"

_I watch as a small city appears out of no where in the arena and separates me from my teammates and everyone else. All of a sudden copies appear of every participating mage. All we have to do is gain as many points as possible in the given amount of time... seems simple enough, except for the fact that every time you attack a copy you lose a point. _

"Start!" The announcer yells.

_Ok, focus. I must focus. Don't attack copies, only humans. Maybe the scent is different?_

"I found you!" Someone shouts. _I look at them and check the scent. Not human. But behind it..._

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" I shout.

_Direct hit. +1 point for Fairy Tail A. Yay me! Hidden continues like this until the end, when the Tiger thought it would be nice to come out of his den. I don't think I should even try attacking him. Judging by what I've seen, it would be ineffective on him. Memory Make Magic... Have I seen that before?_

"Alright! Time's up! The first main event of the GMG is now finished! In first place, Fairy Tail A! In second place, Sabertooth! In third place..." I stop listening. Those announcers sure do get annoying, plus, to me, only Fairy Tail and Sabertooth actually count.

"Next up is the battle part! The first match will be Flare Corona from Raven Tail vs. Gemi Cheney from Fairy Tail A!" (A/N: Did I spell Flare's surname right? Sorry if I didn't -Mini)

"GEMI CHENEY?!" Rogue shouts.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sting yells.

"What… what's wrong with my name…?" Gemi asks.

"That means that she's Rogue's sister!" Sting shouts.

"Sister…? Rogue's… sister? Gemi, THAT'S your brother I've heard about?!" Mini shouts, "He's in Sabertooth!"

"Rogue Cheney… yes… Rogue Cheney was my younger brother!" Gemi shouts.

"Younger? He's CLEARLY older than you!" Sting shouts,

**~Domus Flau, Normal P.O.V~**

"And Gemi Cheney from Fairy Tail has won the match!" The announcer yells.

"Well duh!" Mini shouts.

******~TIMESKIP TO THE END OF THE DAY, Honeybone Inn, Normal P.O.V~**

"Mini, I am going to see Rogue just to talk to him, 'kay?" Gemi says.

"Fine by me." Mini replies.

**~Sabertooth's Inn, Gemi's P.O.V~**

_I know he is my brother… but I kind of hate him for leaving me alone all those years. Also, he joined Sabertooth which is our guild's rival. Is he my OLDER brother now? Or Is he still three years younger? I guess technically he IS my older brother now, or at least my big brother. I walk in and people stare._

"May I speak with Rogue?" I say

"Aren't you a Fairy?" Someone asks.

"Not my fault my brother became a Tiger…"

"I guess you can talk to him…"

"Thank you."

_As I walk into the room my brother is in I can't help thinking, what am I supposed to say? I've been gone for 14 years and just suddenly turned up? I haven't seen him since Marina disappeared… just like Mini._

"Rogue?" I say.

"Water Dragon Girl." He says.

"I'm your sister, you idiot."

"Then what is your name?"

"Gemi Cheney."

"Are you COMPLETELY sure?"

"Yes. Are you completely sure that you are my younger brother Rogue Cheney?"

"You know, technically, I am the older sibling now, Gemi."

"I've missed you so much Rogue…" I run up and hug with tears streaming down my face, "Why did you leave me?"

He hugs me back, "I don't know why, Gemi…" He says.

_We just stand there crying and hugging each other._

"I… I better be going back to my guild now… I'll see you later Rogue, good bye."

"Goodbye Gemi."

**~Fairy Tail's Inn, Mini's P.O.V~**

"So… How did it go with Rogue?" I say.

"We cried." She replied simply.

"I can tell. How many people drowned?"

"Very funny -_-"

"I know right?"

"I was kidding."

"So? It's still funny."

"No it isn't!"

"Fine."

"Ok, it went fine. Now you have to go talk to YOUR brother."

"Why?!"

"'Cause you clearly don't want to."

"I don't. You're right."

"It's only fair, Mini."

"You WANTED to talk to Rogue."

"So?"

"So I don't have to talk to Natsu."

"How do you think Natsu feels? He just found out he has a sister. You need to remind him of you, otherwise he'll never remember you."

"You're too smart…"

"Thank you."

"Fine, I'll talk to Natsu."

"I win."

"No you didn't!"

"JUST GO TALK TO HIM!"

"Ok! Ok!"

_I walk over to where Natsu is. What am I supposed to say? What did Gemi say? He doesn't even remember me anyway…_

"Natsu? Can I talk to you?" I ask.

"About what?" He asks.

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"I'm your sister, Natsu! Did you forget me?!"

"No…"

"What…?"

"No, I never forgot my little sister Mini. I would never do that."

"Then… why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't know it was you. I haven't seen you since you were six."

"Well… now you know, I guess. I missed you Natsu."

"I missed you too." He says, and hugs me.

"Natsu…" I say and start crying.

"Hello again, little sister. I love you."

"I love you too, Salamander."

(A/N: So, there you go. FULLY EDITTED chapter four. It took me three days... But anyway, it's better than our first attempt, right? -Mini


	5. Chariots and Battles

Gemi and Mini

(A/N: There is no recap of the last chapter this chapter because; 1, it didn't end on a cliffhanger, and 2, the next part has nothing to do with it.)

Chapter 5: Chariots and Battles

**~Honeybone Inn, Normal P.O.V~**

"Ok! Is everyone ready for day two of the GMG?" Makarov shouts.

"Aye!" Fairy Tail teams A and B shout.

"Team B, you guys are falling behind so you need to do everything you can today!"

Team B nods. "Juvia will do her best! For Gray-sama!" Juvia says.

"I want you all to choose a participant for the next match now."

"I'll do it!" Natsu says.

"Wait! Natsu!" Gemi says.

"What?"

"It says the event is called Chariot. It might involve moving vehicles. Maybe Wendy should take this one?" Mini says.

"Moving… vehicles…?" Natsu turns green.

"Yes, moving vehicles."

"Let's let Wendy do this…"

"Good job using your brain." Gajeel says.

"You wanna go, Metal-Face?"

"Bring it, Pinkie!"

"Speaking of pink…" Mira says.

"What?" Gemi says.

"Mini, why is your hair all of a sudden pink?"

"Oh, um…" Mini says.

**~Flashback, Mini's P.O.V~**

(A/N: In flashbacks, normal=thoughts and _italics=speech and everything else_)

Dangit, my hair dye just HAD to wear off during the GMG, Gemi is gonna tease me non-stop about this!

"_Hey Mini, that hair dye finally coming off?" Gemi says. I look up._

"_Yeah." I reply._

"_So you're gonna have pink hair again?"_

"_Basically."_

"_At least now people will know what you really look like."_

"_But I got my hair dyed so people WOULDN'T know I had pink hair!"_

"_What's so bad about it?"_

"_Well, one, then it'll be OBVIOUS I'm related to Natsu!"_

"_So?"_

"_I. Like. Being. Different."_

"_Yeah, yeah. You'll get over it. Relax."_

"_But-"_

"_No buts. We are going to the inn. NOW."_

"_Ok, ok, sheesh."_

**~Back To Regular Time, Normal P.O.V~**

"Oh, um… I got my hair dyed…" Mini says.

"Why?" Mira asks.

"'Cause I have, pink. Hair!"

"So? What's wrong with it?"

"Pink. Hair!"

"You know, Mini, I've always wondered why you had a problem with your hair color." Gemi says.

"Too many memories…"

"Oh. Everyone, don't bother her about her hair. She doesn't like thinking about her past."

"Thanks, Gemi."

"You're welcome."

**~Domus Flau, Normal P.O.V~**

"Day Two of the GMG! Today's event will be… Chariot! From Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe! From Fairy Tail Team A, Wendy Marvel! From Fairy Tail Team B, Laxus Dreyar! From Mermaid Heel, Risley! From Quatro Cerberus, Bacchus! From Blue Pegasus, Ichiya! From Raven Tail, Kurohebi! From Lamia Scale, Yuka!" The announcer shouts.

.

.

.

"It seems Sabertooth and Fairy Tail B are having trouble! The current standings are Bacchus in the lead, and after him, Ichiya, Risley, Wendy, Kurohebi, and Yuka!" The announcer says.

"Never underestimate a fat girl!" Risley cries as she alters her gravity to run on the side of the chariots.

"Speed Parfum!" Ichiya shouts, using his perfume.

"Vernier!" Wendy yells.

"You'll never win!" Bacchus shouts as he increases his speed.

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!" Wendy shouts, using her roar to propel herself forward.

"And the results are, first place, Fairy Tail A! Second place, Quatro Cerberus! Third, Raven Tail! Fourth, Mermaid Heel! Fifth, Blue Pegasus! Sixth, Lamia Scale! Seventh, Fairy Tail B! And in last place… very surprisingly, Sabertooth!" The announcer says.

"The first match of the day is… Fairy Tail B's Erza Scarlet VS. Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus!" The announcer says.

.

.

.

"Well it seems they are quite evenly matched! Erza is attacking relentlessly while it looks like Bacchus is… drinking?"

"Take this, Titania!" Bacchus shouts.

"Re-equip! Heaven's Wheel Armor! Blumenblatt!" Erza yells.

The fighting continues this way for a while, until the time limit is reached and both participants appear to still be able to stand up.

"And the end result is a tie between the two!" The announcer shouts, "Next up, we have Raven Tail's Kurohebi VS. Toby Horhorta from Lamia Scale!"

The end result is Toby down while Kurohebi shreds his 'precious' sock.

"For the third match of the day we have Blue Pegasus's Ichiya VS. Wendy Marvell from Fairy Tail A!"

Ichiya tries to use his parfum on Wendy, but the Sky Maiden of Fairy Tail skillfully blows away the smell so it does not take affect. Wendy uses her roar to defeat Ichiya and the end results are clear. Wendy has won the match.

"And the victor is… Fairy Tail A's Wendy Marvell!" The announcer says, "The final match of the day is Sabertooth's Yukino Aguria VS. Kagura Mikazuchi of Mermaid Heel!"

The two females bet their lives to whoever wins the match. Yukino summons her Celestial Spirits Libra and Pisces but Kagura easily defeats them. After Kagura defeats her other spirits so easily, Yukino summons her last resort, the 13th gate key, Ophiuchus. However, Kagura defeats her final spirit too, causing Yukino to collapse in defeat.

"And the winner is Kagura of Mermaid Heel! This marks the end of the day for the GMG with the current scorings looking like this!"

**Fairy Tail A – 40 pts.**

**Mermaid Heel – 26 pts.**

**Quatro Puppy - 23 pts.**

**Raven Tail – 22 pts.**

**Blue Pegasus – 22 pts.**

**Lamia Scale – 18 pts.**

**Sabertooth – 18 pts.**

**Fairy Tail B – 12 pts.**

**~Honeybone Inn, Mini's P.O.V~**

_Wendy did it! She won the match! Yay! I knew Fairy Tail could regain its title, and now we're in the lead of the GMG with 40 points! The event tomorrow is called Pandemonium… We should probably enter Natsu-nii. Pandemonium sounds destructive, which is perfect for Natsu-nii. I'm hungry…_

"Oi, I'm hungry! What's for dinner!?" I shout.

"Dinner!" Gemi shouts.

"Food, food, food!" Natsu-nii shouts.

"Um… I'm hungry too." Wendy says quietly.

"Feed yourselves!" Gajeel says, munching on some iron.

"Oh, ok. Anyone got some raw meat?" I say.

"You eat raw meat…?" Wendy asks.

"Just wait, Wendy." Gemi says, "Here's some raw beef, Mini!"

"Thanks!" I say catching the raw meat, and roasting it with my fire. Cooked to perfection.

"Wow!" Wendy says.

"Dinner is served."

**~Honeybone Inn, Normal P.O.V~**

As the five Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail eat, Mini starts a conversation.

"So tomorrow's event is called Pandemonium. I think we should enter Natsu-nii for it." Mini says.

"Why Natsu-San?" Wendy asks.

"Because, Pandemonium sounds destructive."

"Are you calling me destructive?" Natsu asks.

"Yes, she is, flame-brain." Gajeel says.

"And it's true, too!" Gemi adds.

"You guys suck." Natsu says.

"Hey~~~" The aforementioned Dragon Slayers say.

**~TIMESKIP ONE HOUR, Streets Of Crocus, Gemi's P.O.V~**

"What was that sound?!" I hear Mini shout.

"It sounds like an explosion!" Wendy says. The three of us are roaming Crocus with our Exceeds.

"I'll bet it was Natsu-nii." Mini says dryly.

"It's coming from the inn Sabertooth is staying in!" I say.

"Let's go!"

_Natsu Dragneel, what did you do to Sabertooth? Is Rogue ok…? Did you hurt anyone? Why are you there?_

**~Sabertooth's Inn, Normal P.O.V~**

"What is going on here?!" A small pinkette girl says, bursting in through the doors of the inn, "Natsu-nii, what did you do?!"

"Umm… about that…" Natsu says, looking scared.

"Looks like the great Salamander is scared of a little girl." A blonde man with a scar near his right eye says.

"I'm 13, you idiot! I'm not a little girl! And I could easily beat you, just you wait!" The girl says.

"She's also my little sister…" Natsu says.

Suddenly, another girl bursts in, saying, "Natsu! Did you hurt anyone? Why was there an explosion?"

"Salamander here thought it would be fun to attack Sabertooth." The blonde man, Sting Eucliffe, says.

"WHY DID YOU ATTACK SABERTOOTH?!" The three girls shout.

"Um… I'll tell you later…" Natsu says.

"That's it, you're coming with me Natsu-nii." The pinkette girl says in an evil voice.

"HELP ME!" Natsu says.

There is silence in the inn, (A/N: Lol, 'in the inn' I laugh too easily. –Mini) but then the other girl repeats herself, saying, "Rogue-nii, Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Gemi, you can leave now." Rogue answers.

"Ok, then. I better go save Natsu before Mini KILLS him, bye!" Gemi says and then runs away.

.

.

.

"That was… weird." A Sabertooth mage says.


	6. Pandemonial Magic

Gemi and Mini

**Hi, hi, hi, hi. Sound familiar? Lol, anyway, I just realized I haven't really mentioned the clothes that Gemi and Mini wear, so you'll learn that here. Aside from that crap, Chapter Six, peeps. ~Mini**

_"Ok, then. I better go save Natsu before Mini KILLS him, bye!" Gemi says and then runs away._

_._

_._

_._

_"That was… weird." A Sabertooth mage says._

Chapter Six: Pandemonial Magic

**~Honeybone Inn, Normal P.O.V~**

Luckily, Mini didn't end up killing Natsu. She just flung him around in the air while he got Motion Sickness. It was quite a cruel punishment for a Dragon Slayer, though.

"Good morning~!" Mini says whilst getting out of her bed.

"Morning Mini, Wendy." Gemi says while rubbing her eyes.

Wendy just yawns, acknowledging that she heard them and would say the same if she hadn't just woken up.

"So today is Pandemonium, right?" Mini says while putting on her regular outfit, which consists of an orange tank top, a white mini skirt, and black combat boots.

"Yeah, Natsu is participating, right?" Gemi says while putting on a blue tank top, dark blue shorts, and black combat boots.

"I mean, Mini didn't kill him last night, right?" Wendy adds.

"Nah, I didn't kill him. Just gave him severe motion sickness." Mini answers.

"That's just cruel…" Gemi says.

"Speaking of Natsu, where is he? Gajeel and him don't appear to be here." Wendy says.

"They probably just went for an early morning walk."

"That doesn't sound like something Natsu or Gajeel would do."

"Maybe they went to see Lucy and Levy~" Mini suggests.

"Probably."

**~Domus Flau, Mini's P.O.V~**

_Pandemonium seems like something Natsu could've done. Could've. Erza ended up being first and defeated all 100 monsters. So much for that idea… Instead of trying to regenerate the monsters or something, they got this thing called a Magic Power Finder. Of course, Natsu ended up blowing it up just like everything else he attacks. Why can't I have a brother who DOESN'T destroy everything he touches? Well, at least he managed to snag second place._

"All right, now for the first match of the day, Mermaid Heel's Millianna VS. Semmes of Quatro Puppy!" The announcer says.

"Cooooooool!" The guest of today, Jason, says.

_They choose THE MOST annoying people to commentate with them._

**~Domus Flau, Normal P.O.V~**

The battle starts out with Semmes winning, because he is nearly impossible to catch. But towards the end, Millianna catches him with her Nekōsoku Tube, resulting in her winning the match.

"Now, Sabertooth's Rufus Lohr VS. Eve Tearm of Blue Pegasus!"

The match starts out with Rufus in the lead, using his Memory Make magic. One of the memories had was, ahem, very _embarrassing_. Eve tried to track Rufus by using his snow magic, but ends up defeated by Rufus.

"Raven Tail's Alexei VS. Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail B"!"

This battle was a strange one, Alexei was beating Laxus good. (A/N: Sorry if you don't like slang!) Suddenly, without warning, Laxus fights back against Alexei's attacks. Then it goes back to the way it was before. A very peculiar match. In the end, it turns out Alexei was Raven Tail's guild master, Ivan. Also, instead of just fighting Ivan, Laxus was up against the whole Raven Tail, yet still managed to win the battle. Raven Tail was disqualified after that, for cheating and the participation of a guild master.

"Last battle of the day, Lamia Scale's Cheria Blendy VS. Wendy Marvell of Fairy Tail A!"

The battle was Sky Dragon Slayer versus Sky God Slayer. Wendy had to use one of her newest attacks, Shattering Light: Sky Drill. The attack leaves Cheria injured, but it is soon revealed she can heal herself, unlike Wendy. The match ends in a tie, and the two girls decide to be friends with one another.

"And that marks the end of today's matches! The current scorings look like this!"

**Fairy Tail A – 58 pts.**

**Mermaid Heel – 42 pts.**

**Sabertooth – 34 pts.**

**Fairy Tail B – 32 pts.**

**Blue Pegasus – 30 pts.**

**Lamia Scale – 29 pts.**

**Quatro Puppy – 23 pts.**

**Raven Tail – Disqualified**

**~Walkways of Domus Flau, Gemi's P.O.V~**

_Mini, A qua, Flare, (The Exceed) and I were walking around in Domus Flau when we saw Jellal, or should I say Mystogan, being cornered by two council members and a bunch of rune knights. He's clearly trying to escape, stating he has 'somewhere he has to go'. One of them, Doranbolt, I think, removed his mask… Luckily, that Yajima guy was there and called him Mystogan and explained the whole thing to the council. Although, I saw two Mermaid Heel members practically vomiting after seeing his face._

**I'm ending it here, because after this is when they go to Ryuzetsu Land, and I want that to be in a separate chapter. So sorry if this was shorter than usual!~Mini**


	7. Ryuzetsu Land

Gemi and Mini

**No recap, because the previous chapter's last paragraph was no way relevant. Also, if the italics have quotes (") around them, it means it's being spoken telepathically. Lol, chapter seven. ~Mini**

Chapter Seven: Ryuzetsu Land

**~Bar Sun, Normal P.O.V~**

"WOOOOOOO!" Natsu shouts.

"Ok, what is my idiot brother doing _this time_?" Mini asks no one in particular.

"Um, I think he's barrel surfing." Gemi answers.

"I wasn't really expecting an answer, but ok."

"HE JUST TOTALLY WIPED OUT!"

"…How much did he destroy?"

"A lot."

"NATSU~!"

"EEP!" Natsu shrieks, "Don't hurt me, Mini!"

"No promises."

"HELP ME!"

As Mini drags Natsu out of the bar, Gemi says, "Haven't you noticed that just about everyday Natsu gets in trouble with Mini…?"

"Yeah…" Gemi's Exceed, Aqua says.

The party at Bar Sun starts winding down and Levy announces that there is a nearby waterpark called 'Ryuzetsu Land' and invites everyone to come with her if they choose to.

"Umm… Should someone go and get Natsu and Mini?" Wendy says quietly.

"No, he destroyed a lot, she'll meet us there." Gemi answers.

"How do you know that?"

"I have telepathic communications with her."

"Interesting…"

"Anyway, let's go!"

**~Ryuzetsu Land, Mini's P.O.V~**

_I wasn't doing anything that bad to Natsu… I guess. I found at that if I toss him in the air and catch him continuously it gives him motion sickness. It was pretty entertaining to watch… So Gemi told me to meet us at this place called 'Ryuzetsu Land'. She says that it's a waterpark, which sounds pretty fun, if we HADN'T been with Fairy Tail and all of their weird friends. Even Mavis came with us, which I found pretty weird, because, well, she's a ghost._

"_Mini~! Are you EVER gonna get in the water?" _Gemi asks.

"_Sure, be right there." _I reply.

"So, is anything interesting happening over there?"

"No."

"Then why were you over there so long?"

"Just… thinking."

"Oh, about what?"

"A new type of punishment for Natsu."

"Motion sickness getting old?"

"Yeah."

"How about no flames for a week?"

"We're currently participating in the GMG, that would just make us lose."

"Oh, yeah…"

"Meh, I'll come up with something later."

"Gray-Sama~! Go on the love slide with Juvia!" Juvia shouts.

"Ugh, is there anywhere we can go to get away from Juvia's stalking and annoying dialogue?" I ask.

"We could just avoid Gray. That would work." Gemi suggests.

"Perfect. From this day forward, we shall avoid Gray Fullbuster."

"Aye!"

"No Juvia-Sama (A/N: What does Lyon call Juvia? I forgot.) go on the love slide with me!" Lyon shouts.

"Avoid Lyon as well?" I suggest.

"Yep."

"Oh. My. God."

"What…?"

"Look at that!" I point to the love slide, where _Gray and Lyon_ are.

"…Are they on that thing together…?"

"Gay! Gay! Gay!"

"HAHAHAHAH! …Wait."

"What?"

"Why is 'Mystogan' here?"

"I don't know, why would I?"

"Never mind. Look, Erza and him are talking to each other!"

"When are they going to realize to like each other?"

"I think they already realize it, they just refuse to do anything about it."

"True, true."

**~Ryuzetsu Land, Normal P.O.V~**

Suddenly, Ichiya jumps into the water near Jellal and Erza. Jellal attempts to push Erza out of the way of Ichiya but ends up… ahem, _touching_ her.

"OMIGOD!" Gemi shouts.

"DID ANYONE ELSE SEE THAT?!" Mini shouts.

"Eh?" Natsu asks.

"Um, adult stuff." Mini answers.

"I'm five years older than you. I wanna know~!"

"Uh-uh, you're four years, eleven months, and twenty-two days older than me."

"What~?"

"Go away!"

"Aye, sir!"

.

.

.

"Natsu's really scared of you." Gemi points out to Mini.

"Either that, or he's just an idiot."

"Hey Mini, aren't our birthdays coming up soon?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Yours is in five days, isn't it?"

"Yeah, and yours is in ten days?"

"Mhm."

"So that means mine is right near the end of the games…"

"Isn't part of the prize a vacation at the Akane Resort?"

"Yeah, I think."

"HURRAY!"

"What is tomorrow's event? You always seem to know."

"You _don't_ know?"

"Nope, so tell me what it is!"

"It's called 'Naval Battle'."

"As in a water battle?"

"Well, it'll definitely involve water."

"So, should I enter in it?"

"If you want to…"

"Ok, I think I will."

"I'll tell everyone else later, 'kay?"

"Ok."

**And blah, blah, blah. That was chapter seven. I know, it totally sucked. I only focused on Gemi and Mini's loooooong conversation. The ending word count was sadly only 721 :( But anyway, I think Lucy IS still going to participate in Naval Battle, as an alternate for team B. Although, this time, she isn't going to nearly die because of Minerva (That evil psychopath) Until next time. ~Mini**


	8. Surprises

Gemi and Mini

**OMG NO RECAP! ...no surprise there... BUT! This chapter is chock-full of surprises! :) Oh, right. Because of my terrible sense of time in anime, the GMG in this story takes place in MAY. So none of that 'dragon epidemic' stuff. ~Mini**

Chapter Eight: Surprises

**~?~**

"Soon. Soon it will be time for our dragons to return to US. No longer with them. They will be with us again."

**~Honeybone Inn, Mini's P.O.V~**

_And so, the fourth day is finally here. I feel a bit bad about what Gemi and I are going to have to do after the battles are done... Wait, no. I mustn't think like that. It isn't betrayal. Because we were never allies._

"Alright everyone! Let's go!"

_"Mini? __Are we doing you-know-what today?" _Gemi telepathically asks.

_"Yeah. And I don't feel bad about it either, you?"_

_"Nope. I've missed them."_

_"Me too! I hope we don't have to fight them!"_

_"We probably will..."_

_"DON'T JINX IT!"_

_"Right. Sorry."_

**~Domus Flau, Normal P.O.V~**

"Today the main event is Naval Battle! The participants are Gemi from Fairy Tail A, Minerva from Sabertooth, Lucy from Fairy Tail B, Cheria from Lamia Scale, War Cry from Quatro Puppy, Risley from Mermaid Heel and Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus!"

The fight carries out and eventually, Lucy, Gemi, and Minerva are the only three left. Minerva attacks Lucy and, with her magic, doesn't allow her to leave the water sphere. Gemi only watches as Minerva tortures her guild mate, even though she could easily put a stop to it.

"Time's up!" The announcer shouts. But Minerva doesn't stop. She tortures Lucy. Gemi, deciding she didn't want to be caught up in this, jumped out of the sphere. Fairy Tail watches in disbelief as Minerva holds Lucy by the neck and hangs her over the arena, just out of the watery death trap.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouts as he and Gray run up to catch the falling Celestial Mage.

Erza glares at Sabertooth, along with Natsu and Gray while Wendy and Cheria give Lucy emergency medical attention. Gemi and Mini stand off to the side, not wanting to cause a disturbance or, drastically, a fight.

**~ONE HOUR TIMESKIP, Domus Flau, Normal P.O.V~**

The crowd waits in anticipation as the new Fairy Tail team is revealed. After all, they will be fighting with Sabertooth today.

Fairy Tail enters. The team is made up of Laxus, Erza, Gemi, Mini, and Natsu. The crowd cheers. This was the kind if team they had been waiting for.

**~ONE HOUR TIMESKIP, Domus Flau, Normal P.O.V~**

(A/N: Look, I just don't want to write the battles. You guys know what happens, and everyone gets annoyed when people recap arcs. So I'm gonna skip to the battle between Fairy Tail and Sabertooth, 'kay? Thanks.)

"And now, the match you've all been waiting for. Fiore's current number one guild versus it's past number one guild! From Sabertooth, Sting and Rogue! From Fairy Tail, Gemi and Mini!"

The four people step into the battlefield but don't start attacking each other. Instead, they look at one another. Mini smiles and says, "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"EH?!" Fairy Tail shouts.

Mavis frowns. "How long have those two been in the guild for?" She asks Makarov.

"About one year, not including the time spent trapped on Tenroujima." He replies.

"So how have you been?" Sting asks.

"None of your business, Bee Boy." Mini replies.

"Why do you even call me Bee Boy?"

"Because you're that little bee always buzzing around annoying me."

"_You're_ the annoying one!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

Sting and Mini go head-to-head having an argument like Natsu and Gray, which Gemi points out them.

"I DON'T WANNA BE COMPARED TO FLAME-BRAIN AND STRIPPER!" Mini shouts.

"Are they going to fight...?" Yajima asks while sweatdropping.

"Oh, right. We're supposed to be fighting." Gemi says with realization.

"So you wanna go full power on them?" Mini asks.

"Sure"

"Please no..." Sting whispers.

"They said yes, we should totally go full power." Mini says.

"Yay! How should we start?"

"You've gotta start with the outfit."

"Hmm... How about you use you Fire Empress and I use my Water Empress?"

"Ok! Re-equip: Flame Empress Armor!"

"Re-equip: Water Empress Armor!"

"You know the spell to summon _it, _right?"

"Of course."

"I'll start. From the largest volcanoes of lava, to the smallest of flames on a candle, I summon all fire to me. Aera: Wings of Flame!"

"From the largest ocean, to the droplets of rain falling from the sky, I summon all water to me. Aera: Wings of Water!"

"They're really serious to use something like that..." Rogue says.

"It's been a good life. I hope my undoubted end isn't too painful." Sting says.

Everyone is shocked, the twin dragon slayers of Sabertooth had never given up so easily. The two girls must be really powerful for something like this to happen.

"ROAR OF THE WATER DRAGON!"

"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"

Sting and Rogue try and fail to dodge the roars. They are knocked out.

"Oh, and Emo? Don't wear skirts, it's gay." Mini says as she walks out of the arena with Gemi.

**~Honeybone Inn, Gemi's P.O.V~**

_"Mini, everyone's curious about our battle. We were planning on doing this today anyway, weren't we?" _I say to Mini telepathically.

_"I'm not doing ANYTHING until you apologize for comparing me to Flame-Brain and Stripper."_

_"Fine. Sorry. Now let's do it."_

_"Shouldn't we get Bee Boy, Emo, and Mi-chan first?"_

_"Oh, right. You go do that."_

_"Fine..."_

Mini walks out heading to Sabertooth.

"Hey everyone! Listen up!" I shout.

"What is it?!" Cana asks.

"I'm back!" Mini yells, walking in with the three tigers.

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?!" Natsu shouts.

"You'll see, Flame-Brain." She replies.

"Flame-Brain...?"

"Shut up. I have a nickname for every one of you."

"ANYWAY!" I shout, drawing everyone's attention back to me. "About what happened in the battle today..."

"Ok, I'll just say it. YOU ALL SUCK AND WE NEVER LIKED YOU! We were sent here from our guild, Sabertooth, to spy on you and figure out your weaknesses."

"At first we thought of you as a threat, but now we can see you are just drunkards who destroy things a lot. We are returning to Sabertooth tonight." I say and walk towards the door with Sting, Rogue, and Minerva trailing me.

"WAIT!" Mini shouts. "I have one more thing to say."

"And what is that?" Natsu asks viciously.

"Mirajane. You've been doing terrible as a matchmaker, so I'm going to do this for you. Natsu and Lucy, just start dating already! You both clearly like each other." Natsu looks at Lucy, who is blushing madly. "Gray, Juvia really likes you. Recognize that and give her a chance." Juvia nods while Gray looks surprised, as if he never noticed Juvia stalking him before. "Wendy and Romeo, you two are just adorable." Wendy and Romeo both blush. "Gajeel and Levy, opposites attract. Realize that." Gajeel looks down at Levy while she buries her head in a book to hide her blush. "Mirajane, you are a matchmaker but completely oblivious to your own love life. Just look at Fried!" Mirajane just nods. "AND ERZA!"

"ME?!" Erza shouts with shock and anger.

"You and Jellal had better be dating by the end of the GMG or else I'm coming after you. You have been warned." And with that, Mini walks away.

We all walk away from Fairy Tail, not feeling guilty in the slightest bit.

"TRAITORS! DON'T THINK WE'LL TAKE THIS LIGHTLY!" Natsu shouts.

**~Sabertooth's Inn, Normal P.O.V~**

"So what do you have to report?" Jiemma asks the two girls.

"Fairy Tail is no threat. They just drink and destroy things. Titania's weakness is memories, Salamander's weakness is his friends, Fullbuster's weakness is his past, Heartfillia's is her parents, Dreyar's is power, and Redfox's is McGarden and betrayal." Mini answers.

"Good. You may rejoin the guild. Go get you stamps."

"Thank you."

"Mini, are you gonna change you hair color soon? I thought you hated pink." Gemi asks her friend.

Yes, Mini has the power to change her hair at will. Gemi has the same power but with her eyes instead.

"I miss being able to do that whenever I wanted... Fairy Tail really restrained our powers, didn't it?"

"Yup. And those contacts in your eyes?"

"Uncomfortable. Can't wait to take them off."

Mini changes her hair color to a light blonde color, the hair color she was born with. She removed the green contacts in her eyes, revealing deep blue eyes.

"Gemi-chan! Mini-chan! How have you been?" Minerva asks.

"Mi-chan! We missed you so much!" Gemi says happily.

"Did you see what I did this morning?"

"Yes, were we supposed to do something?"

"Of course not. Do you plan to take part in the last day of the games?"

"No. I want to mess with some Fairies tomorrow." Mini answers.

"Do I get to come?" Gemi asks.

"Duh."

"Ok then. Sting and Rogue have something they need to give to you. Talk to you later." Minerva walks away.

"Bee Boy and Emo? I wonder what it could be..."

Gemi and Mini walk to where Sting and Rogue are seated at the inn.

"Mi-chan says you two have something for us. What is it?" Mini says in a commanding tone.

"When you guys resurrected as thirteen year olds we got some amulet-things made so you can look your true age as long as you don't take them off." Sting answers.

"Doesn't sound like something you would do. What's the catch?"

"...we're afraid of you..."

"Good enough. Thanks."

Gemi puts on a necklace with a silver chain and a raindrop-shaped blue pendant and transforms to her true age. Mini puts on a gold-chained necklace with a red flame pendant and transforms as well.

"So... We twins again, Raios?" Gemi asks.

"Sadly, yes." Rogue replies.

"SADLY?!"

"SORRY!"

"Gemi, calm." Mini says.

"Fine. What about you and Sting? Are you going to retake your real surname?"

"Sadly, yes. I'm back to being Mini Eucliffe, strongest Mage of Sabertooth."

"Correction: Tied for strongest."

"Gemi~ Does is really matter?"

"Yes."

"Ugh. Fine, Mini Eucliffe, tied for strongest of Sabertooth."

"Great."

"Where do we sleep? I'm tired after yelling at a guild full of idiots."

"Ask Minerva." Sting says plainly.

"Good night." Gemi and Mini say simultaneously and then walk away.

**~TEN HOUR TIMESKIP, Sabertooth's Inn, Normal P.O.V~**

"Bye Bee Boy, Emo, Mi-chan. Don't lose." Mini says to Sabertooth's team while they leave for the arena.

"Bye Gemi-chan, Mini-chan." Minerva says.

"Bye Gemi." Rogue says.

"Bye Mini." Sting says stubbornly.

"YOU BETTER NOT LOSE, BEE BOY!"

"Right!"

Sabertooth's team leaves the building.

"Ready?" Gemi asks.

"Ready." Mini replies.

**I know what Mini said was kind of sudden, but it had to be said. Mirajane was failing. Anyway, they're gonna go 'mess with some fairies' next chapter. They are EVIL. Sorry if some of this was confusing. ~Mini**


	9. Free Jellal!

Gemi and Mini

_"Ready?" Gemi asks._

_"Ready." Mini replies._

**KONICHIWA! I AM HAPPY! ...but I have no idea why. ANYWAYS lets get this story rolling! Chapter Nine! ~Mini**

Chapter Nine: Free Jellal!

**~Sabertooth's Inn, Normal P.O.V**

"What first?" Gemi asks.

"The job I couldn't complete." Mini answers.

"Who?"

"Hmm... Titania."

"What are we going to do?"

"MATCHMAKING YOU IDIOT!"

"Angel cosplay?"

"Yup."

"Aera: Angel! Re-equip: Love Angel!"

Mini says the same. The two girls gain angelic-looking wings on their backs, as well as changing their clothing to white dresses with knee-high white boots. Gemi changes her eye color to a light blue, while Mini changes her hair color to white with traces of aquamarine at the end.

Both girls have a quiver of arrows on their backs, but instead of a sharp arrow point at the tip, there are hearts. Their bows are black and pink and Mini slings hers over her shoulder while Gemi holds hers carefully.

"This is going to be so fun!" Mini announces as they fly out of their inn.

"Isn't Titania participating in the games today...?" Gemi says pointedly.

"Aw, man. You're right. How about we mess with Crime Sorciere instead?"

"Where are they right now? And I actually have one question..."

"Which is?"

"Why is Jellal there. I mean, he never committed a crime. Ultear was possessing him. He shouldn't be a fugitive. He should be free!"

"Excuse me, was that a rhetorical question? If you feel so strongly, talk to the council."

"Only if you come."

"Ugh, fine~"

**~Wherever Lahar Is, Gemi's P.O.V~**

_After just a second of thinking, I realized this. Jellal should be free. He never did anything wrong. It was all Ultear's fault! And because Mini might kill Erza if they don't start dating by tomorrow, I have to help free Jellal. So Mini and I re-equipped back into our usual clothes and headed to the detention corps._

_"Do you think they'll listen?"_ I ask Mini.

_"You have a pretty good reason, so they might." _She replies.

_"YOSH! Now you don't have to kill __Erza."_

_"I wasn't going to kill her..."_

_"Oh."_

_"HEY! Anyway, we're here."_

_"You're just trying to avoid this argument."_

_"No, really. Look in front of you."_

_"Oh..."_

_"You're so stupid sometimes."_

_"SO ARE YOU!"_

"Uh... Hello? May we speak with Lahar?" I ask.

"Who are you?" A woman asks.

"Please, just let us talk to him. It's important."

"Because she had a sudden realization this morning about a wanted criminal." Mini adds.

"It wasn't a 'sudden realization moment'!"

"Oh, wasn't it?"

"Shut up."

"Anyway, you _must_ let us in."

"R-right. Follow me." The woman stutters.

* * *

"What is it?" Lahar asks.

"These two girls would like to talk to you. Something about a wanted criminal." The woman answers.

"Fine. You may go."

The woman walks off into a different room and Lahar stands to face Mini and I.

"Who is the criminal?" He asks.

"Jellal Fernandes." Mini answers.

"His sentence was to be jailed for life because of using Etherion, trying to overtake the magic council, building the R-system, and unleashing Nirvanna."

"He unleashed Nirvanna to _destroy _it. I think I should let my friend continue."

"Jellal never did anything wrong. He was possessed by Ultear Milkovich. She is the only one at fault for what he did. He had no control over himself when that happened! If anyone should be arrested, it is Ultear. PLEASE JUST MAKE HIM A FREE MAN!"

"Why do you care?"

"A favor for an enemy."

"Why are you doing favors for an _enemy_?"

"We owed them something. Please. Please, will you free him?"

"Your reasons are significant. We will announce his freedom tonight."

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" We shout and dash away.

**~Crocus, Mini's P.O.V~**

_I cannot believe that ACTUALLY worked. Jellal is ACTUALLY free! Guess we better tell him... And I should probably tell him the deadline for him and Erza._

"Mini, look! There they are! Crime Sorciere!" Gemi says to me while she begins to descend from the sky.

"Got it. Can I talk to him? I need to tell him the deadline." I reply and follow her.

"Sure."

We land.

"Jellal Fernandes." I say.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"That's confidential. We have to come tell you that as of tonight, you are a free man. You and Erza had better be dating by tomorrow, OR ELSE."

"Free? Why?"

"Gemi had a sudden realization moment."

"Gemi? Gemi Cheney?"

"No, Gemi the octopus. -_-"

"How did you...?"

"It doesn't matter. Be here tonight."

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT!" I shout and walk away with Gemi trailing behind me.

**~Domus Flau, Normal P.O.V~**

The fifth, and final, day of the games were over. Sabertooth and Fairy Tail tied for the win. They were upset about that, but at least they hadn't been in last. The fairies were walking through Domus Flau on their way back to Honeybone. Gemi and Mini had located their target. They walk up to Fairy Tail.

"May we speak to Erza Scarlet? It's important." Gemi says.

"Yeah! It involves her boyfriend!" Mini says happily.

"Who are you?" Erza says, "And I don't have a boyfriend." She adds while blushing a red that could easily rival her hair.

"You don't? Oh, then what _is _Jellal Fernandes to you?"

"Just... Just a friend. What do you need to tell me that's so important?"

"Why doesn't he tell you himself?"

And with that, Gemi and Mini activate Aera, pick Erza up and fly towards the place they agreed to meet with Jellal at.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! PUT ME DOWN!" Erza shouts in anger.

"No."

**~Crocus, Normal P.O.V~**

Jellal had just arrived at the meeting place when he heard shouting. And he knew who it was that was shouting.

"PUT ME DOWN, _NOW_!" Erza Scarlet shouts.

"NO! IT'S TOO IMPORTANT!" A second voice shouts back.

"Uh... Hello?" Jellal says nervously.

"J-Jellal?!" Erza says in surprise.

"Didn't I tell you it was important?"

"Yes. But who are you?"

"We'll tell you what we told him. It's confidential. Now listen what he has to say."

"Erza... The council is freeing me tonight."

"REALLY?! THAT'S GREAT!"

"But do I even deserve it?"

"Of course you do."

"Why?"

"NOW KISS!" Mini shouts, interrupting the moment. She and Gemi push the two mages together... Close together...

At this, of course, Erza blushes madly and pushes away. Jellal just looks surprised.

"Aww... And I really thought that would work, too."

"ANYWAY! Jellal has to go. He has to be there when the council announces his freedom." Gemi says.

"I do?" Jellal asks, confused.

"Yes, you do. COME ON!"

The two girls take the blue-haired Mage and drag him off towards where the council is.

**~Council, Normal P.O.V~**

"And, as of today, I announce that the fugitive Jellal Fernandes is now a free citizen of Fiore." Lahar finishes.

People stare in disbelief, they never knew the side of the story Lahar had just told them. They thought Jellal was an evil man. But he was just misunderstood, no one ever listened to him.

"What are you people waiting for?! APPLAUD!" Mini shouts irritatedly. Way too ruin the mood.

And so people applaud. Jellal walks toward Gemi and Mini.

"Are you ever going to tell me who you two are?" He asks."

"No."

"Are you going to tell me why you helped me?"

"It was a favor for an enemy."

"For an enemy?"

"Weird, Lahar said the same thing. But yeah, a favor for an enemy, got a problem?"

"Who?"

"Erza Scarlet."

"Erza is... Your enemy?"

"Technically, yes. Tigers and Fairies don't generally get along... Nicely."

"You're from Sabertooth?!"

"Yep, and you're never going to guess who we are."

"Why did you help a fairy?"

"She deserved it. Now go join Fairy Tail for Erza. And remember the deadline. You two had better be dating BY TOMORROW. Bye!"

**~Honeybone Inn, Normal P.O.V~**

"Jellal? What are you doing here?" Erza asks when she spots the former criminal.

"Remember? I am no longer a fugitive. I joined Fairy Tail."

"Oh, right! But what about Ultear and Meredy?"

"They'll be fine without me. Besides, I was practically ordered by those two girls to join."

"Wow."

"They uh, also said one more thing..."

"Which is?"

"T-that... You and I... Have to be..."

"Have to be what?"

"D-d-dating by t-tomorrow..."

"Really? Gemi and Mini said the same thing yesterday. Before..."

"What happened yesterday?"

"Gemi and Mini betrayed us. They joined Sabertooth."

"Sabertooth? Those two girls were from Sabertooth too..."

"No."

"No what?"

"Could it be... That those two _are_ Gemi and Mini?"

"Impossible. They were too old. Plus, one was blonde and the other had red eyes."

"So why would they do that?"

"I have no idea."

**~Sabertooth's Inn, Normal P.O.V~**

"So did you win? You better have won." Mini says to Sting harshly.

"Relax, we won..." He replies.

"Good."

"You didn't let me finish..."

"What?"

"We're tied with Fairy Tail."

"WHAT?!"

**So I know I said that they would be messing with Fairy Tail today, but I really needed the JeRza. I'm obsessed with JeRza. Next chapter Fairy Tail is gonna meet the real Gemi and Mini. I PROMISE! CROSS MY HEART! ~Mini**


	10. Going On Vacation! With The Fairies?

Gemi and Mini

**Ok, so in case you haven't noticed I deleted the other chapter ten and made a few changes to chapter nine. I wanted to do that so I could have some fun with Akane and shit. Also, the tearing has been changed to T (I'm surprised I didn't change it before) It's T because there is gonna be a lot more potty-mouthing the next few chapters. Also, some suggestive adult terms. Hope you still like the story, though! ~Min****i**

_"You didn't let me finish..."_

_"What?"_

_"We're tied with Fairy Tail."_

_"WHAT?!"_

Chapter Ten: Going On Vacation! ...With The Fairies?

**~Sabertooth's Inn, Normal P.O.V~**

"So are we seriously going to be sharing our winnings and our vacation and OUR PRIDE with Fairy Tail?!" Gemi cries out.

"NOOOOOO! MY DIGNITY!" Mini adds in agony.

"Maybe now I can fight Natsu-san, at least..." Sting says, trying to improve the girls' mood. Not because he cares, but because he doesn't want to die.

"You're not helping."

"Not trying."

"Bee Boy... If you value your life, you will shut up."

"Raios still hasn't said anything..." Gemi remarks.

"Who really cares?"

"Um... Sting, maybe?"

"Oh, right. 'Cause they're G-A-Y."

"YOU DON'T HAVE PROOF OF THAT!" Sting suddenly shouts, catching onto their conversation.

"Not yet, we don't."

"Oh, you can feel the hatred in the air..." Gemi says creepily.

"Gemi, what's with you and hate?"

"What's with you and love?"

"Touché..."

**~Honeybone Inn, Normal P.O.V~**

"Sharing our vacation... With the Sabertooth bastards..." Natsu snarls.

"MY MONEY! MY PRECIOUS MO- uh... I mean... NO! WE HAVE TO SHARE OUR RANK WITH SABERTOOTH!" Makarov cries.

"Do you think... We might see those two girls again?" Jellal says quietly to Erza.

"Why do you even care about them?" Erza replies.

"I feel like I owe them something..."

"Well, I guess I can understand that."

"Will we... See Gemi-san and Mini-san?" Wendy wonders aloud.

"Why does it matter? They betrayed our trust and US. We should just try to forget about them." Natsu growls in anger.

"Natsu-san... Is Mini-san really your sister?"

"I... I'm not sure."

"Maybe we can figure it out when we see them again?"

**~Akane Resort, Normal P.O.V~**

"What's taking the fairies so long? And wait... Why do we have to wait for them, anyway?" Mini says impatiently.

"They're probably just drunk again. We're only waiting because we have to... It's part of being tied for the win." Gemi says matter-of-factly.

"NATSU, DON'T BARF ON ME!"

"AYE!"

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!"

"...They're here."

"Yup."

"Uh... Hello Sabertooth?" Lucy says in a polite manner, but she still sounds slightly confused by the whole situation.

"Hello, fairies."

"What're we supposed to do now?"

"Devil... We have too go to our rooms now."

"Devil? Who's that?"

"You haven't heard of the Angel Tiger and the Devil Tiger of Sabertooth?"

"Nope, who are they?"

"They're standing RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!"

"Um... Do you mean the twin dragon slayers?"

"BAKA! Devil, I'm going to our room. Wanna come with?"

"Just a second! I'll be right there!"

"Oh... Ok, I guess."

Mini walks away with Minerva. Gemi remains and looks at the fairies with a warning glance.

"Stay away from Angel, Mi-chan and I. Or else."

**~Room 677, Akane Resort, Mini's P.O.V~**

_I wonder what Gemi's doing down there... Oh god, she had better give us away. I'm fine with using my title as a name... For now. I can't go by Angel forever, and Gemi can't go by Devil forever. Who gave us those titles, anyway? It doesn't even suit us. I'm the demonic one, not the angelic one. Maybe it's based on the fact that my sixth sense is love and her sixth sense is hate? I wonder... Or maybe someone saw the books we were reading? We were just trying to improve our magic... Angel Magic and Devil Magic. The magics of love and hate._

"Ok! I'm here!" I hear Gemi shout as she walks in through the door.

"Took you long enough..." I mutter just loud enough for Gemi to hear with her advanced hearing.

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!"

"You were supposed to."

"Ass..."

"You're an ass."

"No, you."

"You."

"You're both asses." Mi-chan resolves.

"WHAT THE FUCK, MI-CHAN!"

"Can't say I was lying..."

"You're so mean."

**~Room 678, Akane Resort, Normal P.O.V~**

"Girls are arguing again." Rufus remarks, as he leans against the door to hear what is going on in the room beside them.

"What's it about this time?" Rogue asks with a sigh.

"Which one of them is an ass."

"It's Gemi." Rogue says.

"It's Mini." Sting says.

"It's gotta be Minerva." Rufus and Orga say with shivers.

The room opposite theirs go silent.

"Oh fuck..."

"EUCLIFFE DID YOU JUST CALL ME AN ASS?!" Mini shouts, her fists and hair alight with flames.

"You act like one."

"You... Are going... To regret... Ever. Being. Born."

"Please don't let me go to hell, please don't let me go to hell, PLEASE DON'T LET ME GO TO HELL!"

"Whoa, Mini... Cool it." Gemi says as she quenches Mini's flames with her water.

"B-but... BUT BEE BOY CALLED ME AN ASS!"

"I know, but Sting's an idiot, remember? He's the ISL."

"I thought Natsu was the ISL?"

"Oh, right. Then... He's the ISSIC."

"What's that mean?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Fine... Wanna go down to the beach or something?"

"Yeah, sure."

Gemi and Mini walk down to the resort's beach, unaware of the chaos they are about to experience.

**OMG, I just realized how long the A/N at the start of the chapter was... So I'll make this short and sweet. If you liked it, review and follow. I'll try to get the next update out ASAP. ISL is something me and Gemi made up. IS means 'Idiot Squad' and ISL means 'Idiot Squad Leader' ISSIC means 'Idiot Squad Second In Command' ~Mini**


	11. Cats and Dogs

Gemi and Mini

**So, chaos. On the beach. I'm not sure if I should feel bad for Fairy Tail or Sabertooth... But never mind that, this is all a about Cats and Dogs! (My most fave animals ever) ~Mini**

_Gemi and Mini walk down to the resort's beach, unaware of the chaos they are about to experience._

Chapter Eleven: Cats and Dogs

**~Akane Beach, Normal P.O.V~**

"Where... Is the beach...?" Mini shouts, as she and Gemi watch total chaos unfold before them

"It's dead. Hatred killed it... Actually, the fairies killed it, but still." Gemi replies angrily.

"HOLY UNICORNS SHITTING SKITTLES, THEY DESTROYED THE WHOLE BEACH!"

"Unicorns shitting skittles? That's... New."

"Meh. What do you want to do instead of the beach?"

"Wait."

"What?"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE FLARE AND AQUA?!"

"Relax, I left them in Emo's care. I trust him more than my own twin brother... Dat sad."

"You sure Raios can do it?"

"Well, technically I left them with Lector and Frosch, but Emo just happened to be in the same room."

"Good. You wanna go visit 'paradise'?"

"Sure, why not?"

**~Tower of Heaven, Normal P.O.V~**

Gemi and Mini approach the island where the tower formerly was, and land softly on the shore.

"Think we'll find something cool?" Gemi asks.

"Old boulders?" Mini says dryly.

"That's not very cool..."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Let's look over there."

"'Kay."

Gemi and Mini scour the island, looking for objects other than sticks, stones and boulders.

"Gemi! Look! What's that?!"

"Hmm... Looks like a staff."

"Think it does anything?"

"I don't know, try it."

"Ok!" Mini tries to use the staff and control whatever magic, but it spins out of control. The staff shoots magic everywhere, some of it hitting Gemi and Mini directly.

"SHIT! MINI, WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"NOTHING!" And suddenly, the staff stops and falls down limply. Gemi and Mini look around and see something they were NOT expecting.

"HOLY PANDA BEARS EATING RAINBOWS POOPING BUTTERFLIES!" Mini shrieks.

"Mini! Y-you..."

"Gemi! You have... A... Tail...?"

"Y-you too! Cat ears and a cat tail!"

"I don't think you have cat ears or a cat tail... More like dogs ears and tail."

"Did my words not reach you? You're a cat girl."

.

.

.

"HOLY NYAN CATS FARTING RAINBOWS IN SPACE!"

"I know! What are we going to do?!"

"Well... Everyone in Sabertooth is an idiot besides Mi-chan and us so..."

"...We have to go to Fairy Tail."

"NO!"

"Yes. But we're going in disguise. Take your necklace off. Re-equip into something little girl-ish and change your hair to long and messy, as well as colored the same as mine."

"Fine, but you have to have blue eyes."

"I know. Now let's get going."

**~Room 537, Akane Resort, Normal P.O.V~**

Two young teenage girls knock on the doors to the bookworm Levy's room. The short bluenette quickly opens the door and gasps when she sees Gemi and Mini (Whom she does not realize is Gemi and Mini)

"Hello, my name is Ying and this is Yang. We have a slight situation and were wondering if you could maybe help us?" Gemi says softly.

"Of course I'll help you! Come right in." Levy ushers the two girls in through her doors, "So, how did this happen?"

"Well, we were walking around and we saw this cool staff and tried using it, but it went out if control! When it stopped, we looked like this. Is there any way you can get rid of it?"

"I... I can try. Did this staff have any specific markings on it?"

"Yes, I think it did."

"Perfect. Just let me get my book and then you can tell me which marking it was." Levy walks over to her bag and pulls out a book about staffs and other ancient magics. She opens the book up in front of Gemi (Or in this case, Ying) and says, "Do any of these designs match the ones on the staff?"

"Yes! This one!" Gemi points to a marking like an eight, but with more twists so it looks like a vine.

"Ok, now I'll just look at how long it lasts." Levy reads through the page, and her face darkens in dismay.

"W-what's wrong?"

"The spell... It lasts forever. There is no known cure."

"NO!"

"I... I'm very sorry. There's nothing I can do."

"I u-understand..."

"I'm you do. I'm glad I could at least help you a little, goodbye."

"Bye..."

Gemi and Mini leave the room surrounded by a dark aura.

**~Room 677,** **Akane Resort, Normal P.O.V~**

Gemi and Mini walk into the room looking miserable, and Minerva notices something different about their appearances...

"Y-you're *Hahaha* a cat! *Hahaha* And *Hahaha* you're *Hahaha* a dog!" She chokes out in between her laughter.

"Mi-chan... Don't laugh, please." Gemi says patiently, waiting for Minerva to stop laughing.

"Mi-chan... SHUT UP! LET US EXPLAIN!" Mini shouts.

"F-fine... *Hahaha* explain..."

"We found this staff..."

"And Mini was messing with it..."

"But then, it spun out of control!"

"Magic everywhere!"

"That's why I'm a cat."

"And why I'm a dog."

"You guys are so stupid..."

"MI-CHAN!"

"Sorry... NOT! Anyway, time for dinner!"

"FOOD! ...Wait a second. HEY!"

**~Dining Room, Akane Resort, Normal P.O.V~**

"Crap." Mini says sadly.

"W-what's wrong?" Sting asks timidly, (A/N: OMG, I just used the word TIMID to describe STING EUCLIFFE)

"The fairies are already here."

"T-that's not so bad... R-right?"

"IT'S REALLY BAD!"

"W-why...?"

"Um... I forgot."

"Angel... You BAKA!" Gemi says while sweatdropping.

"Wanna sing a song before we eat?"

"How 'bout after?"

"I can live with that. What song?"

"You can decide."

"Ok... I'll tell you after dinner, then."

"Why not now?"

"'CAUSE IT'S A SECRET!"

"Oh... Um, ok?"

"Perfect... Perfect..."

**MINI'S GOING CRAY-CRAY! ...lol... I'm still deciding on a song, so that'll be out NEXT chapter. ~Mini**


End file.
